Third Watch
Third Watch was an NBC television drama set in New York City that ran from 1999 - 2005. It followed the exploits of a group of police officers, firefighters, and paramedics in the fictional 55th Precinct and Station 55 whose shifts fell between 3 p.m. and 11 p.m, the "third watch." It shares several cast members with The Wire. Gloria Muzio has directed for both series. Shared cast members *Chris Bauer plays Fred Yokas in Third Watch and union leader Frank Sobotka in The Wire. *Wendell Pierce plays Officer Conrad "Candyman" Jones in Third Watch and homicide detective Bunk Moreland in The Wire. *Method Man plays drug dealer C-Note in the third season of Third Watch and drug lieutenant Melvin "Cheese" Wagstaff in The Wire. *Derrick Simmons plays a member of C-Note's crew in the third season of Third Watch has done stunt work in The Wire. *Chad Coleman plays Grissom in the Third Watch episode "Patterns" and Lamar in the Third Watch episode "The Relay" and reformed convict and boxing trainer Dennis "Cutty" Wise in The Wire. *James Ransone plays police informant Frankie in the third season of Third Watch and stevedore Ziggy Sobotka in The Wire. *J.D. Williams plays thief Pee Wee in the Third Watch pilot "Welcome to Camelot" and drug dealer Bodie Broadus in The Wire. *Robin Skye plays Martha in the Third Watch pilot "Welcome to Camelot" and plays Madame LaRue in the season 1 The Wire episode "One Arrest". *Andre Royo plays Diop in the Third Watch episode "Anywhere But Here" and drug addict Bubbles in The Wire. *Boris McGiver plays Dan in the Third Watch episode "Kim's Hope Chest" and hated lieutenant Charles Marimow in The Wire. *Deirdre Lovejoy plays Nancy in the Third Watch episode "Patterns" and Assistant State's Attorney Rhonda Pearlman on The Wire. *Isiah Whitlock, Jr. plays Reggie Simmons in the Third Watch episode "Impulse" and corrupt State Senator Clay Davis on The Wire. *Toni Lewis plays Ryna Phillips in the Third Watch episode "Demolition Derby" and an FBI agent on The Wire. *Sam Freed plays Herbert in the Third Watch episode "Just Another Night at the Opera" and The Baltimore Sun Executive Editor James Whiting on The Wire. *Peter Gerety plays Bernie Peterson in the Third Watch episode "Just Another Night at the Opera" and Judge Daniel Phelan on The Wire. *Dion Graham plays Crews in the Third Watch episode "Young Men and Fire..." and State's Attorney Rupert Bond on The Wire. *Jamie Hector plays Legros in the Third Watch episode "...and Zeus Wept" and drug kingpin Marlo Stanfield on The Wire. *Callie Thorne plays Jimmy's friend in the Third Watch episode "Transformed" and Jimmy's ex-wife Elena McNulty on The Wire. *Bill Raymond plays Jerry in the Third Watch episode "The Spirit" and international crime boss The Greek on The Wire. *Gil Deeble plays a resident in the season 5 Third Watch episode "In Plain View" and drug addict Hucklebuck on The Wire. *Lawrence Cameron Steele plays an inmate in the Third Watch episode "Higher Calling" and a Western District shift lieutenant on the third season of The Wire. *Amy Ryan plays Dr. Jenny Hanson in the Third Watch episode "Last Will and Testament" and Beadie Russell on The Wire. *Melanie Nicholls-King plays Roberta Muskos in the Third Watch episode "Leap of Faith" and Kima Greggs' domestic partner Cheryl on The Wire. *Jospeh Urla plays Paul Wilcox in the Third Watch episode "Rat Bastard" and the Maryland Distirct US Attorney on the fifth season of The Wire. *Lev Gorn plays Kirt Lang in the Third Watch episode "The Kitchen Sink" and The Greek's lieutenant Eton Ben-Eleazer on the second season of The Wire. *Reg E. Cathey plays Jaime Castro in the Third Watch episode "Welcome Home" and political aide Norman Wilson on The Wire. *Donnell Rawlings plays Tony in the season 4 Third Watch episode "10-13" and has a recurring role as political aide Damien Lavelle Price in The Wire. *Lizan Mitchell plays Yvette in the season 2 Third Watch episode "History" and plays a witness in the season 1 The Wire episode "One Arrest". *Jefferson Breland plays Bible Bill in the season 2 Third Watch episode "Exposing Faith" and plays a basketball coach in the season 1 The Wire episode "Game Day". Category:Connections Category:Other series